Bi-Polar? No Short tempered and Twisted? For Sure
by NightmareHomunculus12AF
Summary: She wasn't any different than any other human.Aside from her abnormal appearance she was a regular Human.What about her though,is what made her so twisted and short tempered?Her hair and eyes are different.She truly is a different sort of human.if she's human at all.The other is no different.she is Short tempered but is innocent at heart.Unlike the other who is twisted.Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Thinking back I think I really enjoyed their company and the excitement that came along with it them. Even if I never told them what kind of person I really was. I looked out the window of the private jet and watched as we passed over city light's and remembering the time I first met Shizuo Hewajima.

_"Hebine!" Yelled my friend/Cousin Shinra Kishitani. His dark hair sway I as he ran at me. His fair skin was almost flawlessly perfect but that's impossible. His dark blue almost gray eyes hidden under the gleam of his black framed rectangular glasses. _

_He can running at me in a black T-shirt, slacks, and comfortable shoes. It was the summer break before sophomore year started and I just got back from my home in England. Shinra is my cousin and he enjoy's to see me a lot. I was cousin on his mothers side. _

_"Shinra don't fucking shout!" I said angrily yet my British accent shown obviously. "Oh yeah sorry." He said sheepishly. I stepped off the surprisingly not crowed train and walks towards him. My backpack on one shoulder and a duffel bag in my left hand. He hugged me tightly and I gasped for air. "Let...go!" I said and he released on command like a dog to it's master. "So your staying here with me for a while." he exclaimed happily. "Che. Yeah but only for the rest of High School. After that I'm heading back England." I said annoyed. I wasn't the one to show much emotion other than annoyance, boredom, or nothing at all. "Alright well I'm just glad you can stay~" He said. I sighed as he went on and on about new surgery techniques he learned on Youtube. I wasn't very interested but I listened anyways no matter how bored and annoyed I got._

_When he finished we got up to his apartment building. Celty, his roommate greeted me with hug and I returned a hug. I knew about Celty since Shinra called me the night he found her. Then uncle told me the jist of it. She was a Dullahan. She was supposed to be nothing more than a myth but she was real. Other than her I have never met any of Shinra's other friend's. I would get worried for him if Celty was his only friend but se reassured me he had other friends. One She didn't approve of but still had other friend's. _

_She would always point out that my light blue almost white hair and black highlights would make me stand out in this city but I would always chuckle and say "don't worry 'bout it." and shrug it off. Shinra would but in and say my sunset eyes didn't help much either. Meaning my eyes at the top started off purple then turn a dark pink in the middle then at the bottom it was orange. I would do the same to him. My white porcelain skin made me look like a doll along with my curvy body. I was a bit more built than Celty though. I was about Shinra's Height. That day I wore a black tank top that was a little too revealing, worn out blue faded skinny jeans, black heels and my hair up in a high strict pony tail aside from locks of my hair on either side of my face and my bangs that were cut so they were a straight line above my eyes._

_Uncle said it was a rare sight to see someone with my eyes. People would ask why I looked nothing like my parent's well, that's easy, I was adopted. I have no memories of my past prior to the age of 12 and I was fine with it. I would rather make new memories than have old ones. New memories replace the old ones. I stayed with Celty in her room. "Hey Celty...Can I ask you something important?" I asked in a humble voice which was out of character but not for Shinra and Celty. They knew at heart I was just a misunderstood girl who put up a bold front so I wouldn't get hurt. _

_'Yeah. Whatever you need to talk about I'm here.' She typed on her phone. "Do you think that maybe...Tomorrow I could ask Shinra to help me make friends?" I asked as I felt my cheeks heat up. She typed, "Of course! I'm sure he'll be glad to introduce you to some people." I smiled. "Thanks' Celty." I said as I hugged her. We both got dressed into our sleeping attires and fell asleep. _

_The Next Morning I asked Shinra and he literally jumped 10 feet from the ground with glee. e hit the ceiling before that though. I wore the same clothes as the day before and Shinra grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the apartment into Ikebukuro. "Hey Shinra where are you taking me!?" I asked as he dragged me along. He just side glanced me and kept jugging through the main street keeping a good firm grip on my wrist. We finally stopped and he was panting and sweating but I didn't even break a sweat. _

_I looked at our surroundings and thought, 'A park?' and looked at Shinra quizzically. "Shinra why am I here? Who do you want me to meet?" Said a deep voice a few feet away from us. I looked and followed Shinra's Gaze. I saw a tall guy with blond hair, dark brown or Hazel eyes, lightly tanned skin, and wearing a high school uniform from the looks of it. "Shizuo 1. Why are you wearing last years uniforms? School doesn't start until tomorrow and 2. This is my cousin Hebine Orikijima." Shinra said and gestured to me as he stated my name. He looked at me quizzically and I finally said, "Nice to meet you." I said. "This girl doesn't look anything like you?" He said. "I'm adopted idiot." I said with a hand on my hip. _

_He snapped his head towards me, "What did you call me?" He said angrily. I noticed people saw the situation and backed away from the scene but watched as it unraveled. "I called you an idiot I'm sorry. Do you want me to say it louder? Shizu-Chan." I said with a smirk. He pulled my by the collar and Shinra stood there with a shocked and smug expression. He lifted up his had to punch me but I caught it much to his dismay. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to ever hit a girl?" I asked innocently but kicked him in the crouch and threw him in a tree. _

_He laid there dumbfounded. I walked over to him with a sigh and held a hand out to him to help him up. That put him out of the trance and he looked up at me shocked. "Let' start over. My name is Hebine Orikijima. Shinra's adoptive cousin and you are?" I said with a warm welcoming smile. He took a few moment before taking my hand. "Shizuo...Shizuo Hewajima." He said as I helped him up. I was up to his chin. I looked at him to see a smile on his face. "Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand slightly. "Same to ya'." He said as e did the same. We retracted our hands as we heard Shinra say, "Let's all go to Russia Sushi and hang out." Me and Shizuo looked at each other and nodded. _

_We followed Shinra but not without earning some shocked glances from people as we passed by. _

_We ended up hanging out the whole day. Me and Shizuo would get in a fight with some gang member's from time to time but we would always remain victors. _

"Hey Hebi-Neko." Said my manager. it broke me from my thought's and I looked up to see her. Her brown hair with highlights, big brown eyes under half moon glasses, earing a suit but instead of pants a pencil skirt. Her hair tied into a bun. "Yes Tachi?" I asked. "We're gonna land soon so get ready." She instructed. I nodded and stood then walked to the back of he plane. I got dressed into the same black top I wore years ago, black booty denim shorts, black ankle boots that almost looks like pirate boots, and a red copped leather jacket. Everything about me was the same except I got taller my hair was now ankle length but I still kept up in the ponytail, and I had a small tattoo of a red lotus under the corner of my left eye.

My nails were half an inch long and had a black and red checkered design. I had black eyeliner around my eyes that mad me look like a cat. My figure itself made me seem as sinister as a snake. I still was curvy and a pretty great built.

After a few minutes I put on my black hat and sunglasses as the plane started to land. As we landed at the Tokyo airport we headed for a train heading to Ikebukuro. "hebi-Neko mind telling me why your going here?" Tachi asked. I chuckled. "Cause I feel like having my vacation here..." I said with a Neko smirk. She just looked at me like I was crazy.

Later we finally reached my destination. Ikebukuro, Japan. The most dangerous place in Japan. Also The place I love with all my heart more than England. "Come now Tachi son' get left behind." I said as I stepped off the train with her close behind. People recognize me from my musical albums and tried to mob me but Tachi had this cool ability to make people back off. She followed me all the way to non other than Russia Sushi.

"Simon!" I exclaimed happily. The black tall Russian man looked down at me and smiled as o took off my glasses. "Oh hello Hebine. How you today?" He asked as his Russian accent shown out. "I'm doing good. The music buisness is pretty hard though but good and you Simon?" I asked. "I'm good. Come eat Sushi. Always table for you." He said with a smile. "Thanks Simon." I said. "Tachi come" I said as I walked in.

"Hey Dennis!" I said with a wave. The man nearly dropped his sushi as he looked at me. "Is that you Hebine?" He asked. "Yup how are you?" I asked. "Great now. You here for sushi?" He replied. "Why else?" I laughed. "Alright take your seats." He said. I nodded and sat in the back. Tachi sat down and we ordered our food. After we finished we head out.

"See ya later Dennis. See you later Simon. Sushi as great as ever." I said happily waving the goodbye. "Hebi-Neko is this where you really wanna end this?" She asked. "Yup. It's perfect." I said with a warm smile. "Alright so you'll have a concert in 2 months and from there we will part ways. I'll have you do photo shoots and other things from now and until then but I guess after that we're over and done with?" She said holding out her hand. I smiled a saddened smile. "Yup but if you ever need me again in the music field you know where to find me. Just give me a call Tachi-nii-chan." I said taking her hand. She chuckled at the nickname I have been calling her since we met years ago. "Right. See ya later Hebi-Neko-chan." She said as she pulled her hand away and turned her back to me as she walked to a hotel. I on the other hand went the other direction to an apartment complex near Russia Sushi.

"Man I missed you Ikebukuro." I said. The apartment complex itself was huge. I walked to the second floor and looked for my room number. "21B...21B oh here it is." I said as I pulled out my apartment key. I unlocked the door and opened it up to a black colored apartment. It was large but not too large. It had all he necessities. A shower, bedroom, bathroom, matching/living room, TV, desk, window, a washer and dryer, and a cabinet for other things. I had most of my clothes shipped here before me so my boxes were staked in a corner. Other than that, "this place is the same as I left it senior year." I chuckled. I walks in and closed the door behind me.

I noticed the top I had on showed my stomach also revealing my bellybutton piercing. The red jewel visible above all things. It matched the Ruby cuff piercings on my right ear. I was content. I did what I wanted for five years now...I want my old life back. In between that time I got some memories of my birth parents but only fragments. Nothing meaningful.

I decided to take a nap on my bed. The tatami mat still had stains of sake on some spots.

As I laid down I remembered I promised Shinra before I left Ikebukuro I would come visit while in town. I trudged out to the door and locked it behind me as I stepped outside. I walked towards the park first wanting to chill by a tree I guess and sit for a bit. I sat by a tree as planned and whipped out my phone and my inbox had read, (3 new messages) and I opened it up.

From Tama-chan:

'Hey kuro my mom said that I was lying about him having an affair with her sister. I wanna die. Then she told my dad and beat me. So how's your family?'

Reply:

'Well Tamaki my mother got more possessive and won't let me leave my home. Why don't we die together? Maybe if we die together they will see what they didn't see before?"

I moved on the next message.

From Ama-Kun:

'Hey Amino. My dad says that life is a game. He still isn't telling me the try about how he spent my collage money on gambling and he said that he doesn't know anything about it. I can just kill myself.'

Reply:

'Well then do it hun! If he gunna act as if ya stupid teach him a lesson.'

Then the last one.

From Tachi-nii-chan:

'Well Akane me and my love just parted ways. I wish I had the guts to tell her my feeling for her. I love her so much! :,( it's a shame she doesn't give me her personal phone number. She always gives me her work number. Should I tell her?'

Reply:

'You should totally tell her now before it's too late Tachi-chan! I'm sure she'll except your feelings and you'll be very happy together!'

I smirked like a snake. I closed my phone and laughed at the image of these three having a moment of silence before actually taking my advice. "Hey Hebi-san!" Said a man with a black scarf. Two other's behind him followed. One had a black head band while the other had a black wrist band. "Long time no see you guys. There's gonna be a meeting in three days so all of you get ready. The black knight gang is coming back to Ikebukuro." I stated. They all nodded and walked away.

I leaned on the tree and watched as passerby's walked past. I decided to go look for a music shop. I stoop up with the tree as leverage. I walked to he music store I used to work at in HGH school because if the manager wanted to, could people up on the big screen outside for all of Ikebukuro to see and hear. When I walked in it was empty. "Hey imote-chan!" I shouted my managers name and truth be told she hasn't changed a single thing about her. Her big circular red framed glasses outlined her blue eyes, her tanned skin flawless, and her dark red hair still in two pigtails. "Hebine-Chan?" She asked and nodded. This women britened and jumped over the counter and glomped me.

"I missed you Neko-Chan!" She exclaimed. I chuckled ad slightly pushed her off. "Hey why is this place so empty?" I asked as I walked the aisles. "It's been like this for months. I heard it's because someone said I had no good music so people in is city as they are would believe it." She said saddly waking behind the counter. "Well let's change that." I said with a cat smirk. I lifted up a CD for Hakuouki shinsingumi Kitan and walked over to her. "Here put this on. I'll get your costumer's back." I said with a wink. She nodded and as the music started she handed me a mic and put me on the big screen and then I remembered the lyrics so easily as I sang heavenly.

_Maiochiru hanabira hoho wo tsutau shizuku  
Ano hi futari de miageteta keshiki ni ima tada hitori  
Omoidasu no ga kowakute  
Hitomi kokoro wo tozashite  
Nandomo kesou to shita no sono tabi ni anata afureta  
Zutto mamoritai to negatta tatoe kizutsuite mo  
Dare yori mo chikaku de mitsumeteita  
Dakishimeta nukumori wa mada kono te no naka ni wasurenai  
Ikutsu no kisetsu wo kasanete mo anata omotteru  
Hajimete atta toki ima mo oboeteru no  
Tsukiakari ni yurameiteta kanashige na sono yokogao  
Setsunasa wo kakaeta mama  
Hitomi kokoro wo nurashite  
Ooki na senaka dakishime tsubuyaita watashi ga iru yo  
Sotto tsutsumikonda ryoute wa anata no tame ni aru  
Nan ni mo iwanaide tada kou shite  
Subete wo nakushita tte koukai nado shinai  
Honki de omotteta  
Anna ni mo dareka wo nido to ai senai  
Zutto hanarenai to chikatte  
Kami wo nadetekureta nanoni naze tonari ni anata wa inai  
Dakishimeta nukumori wa mada kono te no naka ni wasurenai  
Ikutsu no kisetsu wo kasanete mo anata omotteru._

the place got swarmed so I bolted towards Shinjiku. I chuckled as I saw the reactions of these pathetic humans. I realize I myself am one but I'm much different than Any human.


	2. The Second Day of Fun

I smiled at the lights of Ikebukuro. I walked into an alley way and leaned on a wall. "Shinra...I wish you were here..cause I don't feel all to well." I said as my vision started to blur. "The Dullahan will come~ Before the night is done~ then the succubus is next and that's the end~ " I sang like it was an old tune. I pulled out my phone for work and dialed Shinra's number but before I could call it I collapsed to my knees. "So...hungry." I said as I stood up again but failed as I lost consciousnesses and black overwhelmed me.

"I can't believe we actually got this girl." Said an unfamiliar voice. "Yeah she was just lying there for the taking." Said another. I tried to speak but my voice was muffled by cloth over it. I tried to move my hands and legs but they were bound together by rope. "We are gonna get great pay for getting Hebi-Neko." Said another. I didn't panic I just looked for a way out. All of a sudden a hand grabbed my ponytail and pulled me over the back seat of this van. I screamed in pain as a man with black hair and blue eyes pulled me towards to window making me arch my back upward. "Who wants to have a little fun with her?" Asked a man with blonde hair. "I do." They all said. The third man had red hair and looked teenage. The blonde parked the van and pulled the cloth out of my mouth. The black haired man slid his hand from my shoulders to my waist as he took his time looking me over. Normally I would've killed these guys but 1) I was bound 2) I was hungry and 3) I only have enough strength to take on two of them not all three.

"Please...stop." I pleaded. One of them made a mistake when they touched my inner thigh and my eyes widened then shut Tightly as I screamed. (Or screeched.) I could faintly hear them scream in pain. Then after 30 seconds it was silent. I slowly opened my eyes as I looked around. Blood came from their ears, eyes, and mouths. Their eyes rolled back into their skulls and they all turned pale. I licked my lips and it took me a few moments to realize the iron taste of blood. It wasn't mine, it was the black haired guy. I ripped off the rope from my hands then ripped the one around my ankles. I then jumped out the window and dusted myself off as I licked the rest of the blood off my lips and hands. My wrists were pretty ripped through a bit by the rope so I ran to Shinra's. People didn't notice the blood trail I was leaving behind me. I noticed they did when I heard the cop's sirens getting closer behind me. "Stop! You Stop or we will use lethal force!" Sad a cop through a megaphone. I smirked slightly, "So Mani-Chan you got back too!" I shouted at the old vet. from America. Japan called him in after an incident happened when I was in high school and ever since then he's always been on my case.

"Stop running now Hebi!" He shouted. "Nu uh uh~" I said as I side glanced at him and my sunset met his ocean. I laughed as he was getting closer to get me. "Oops. Sorry I got to get going. It was nice seeing you again Mani-Kun." And then I ran into an alley. I disappeared from their vision when I turned a corner an made them think I was heading back to where the van I climbed out of was. Nope I just waited till I heard the sirens leave and I ran towards Shinra's again. I licked the blood off my wrists like a cat. "My name is so ironic I hate it." I said with a groan.

I finally got to Shinra's apartment and walked past the manager and made it into the elevator. My blood was not regular color. It was well...Black. Sometimes it wouldn't be blood either it would be white smoke. It spooked me at first but then in high school I got hurt so much it just became a normal thing to me. It didn't heal when I was under stress so, being chased through part of Shinjuku and Ikebukuro by cops, or getting kidnapped and then killing your kidnappers unintentionally, well it doesn't really help the situation. I finally got to Shinra's floor and I knocked.

I heard a little shuffling behind it till the door opened, "Hey Shizuo- Oh my goodness it's you Hebine!" He said gleefully. "Yeah yeah help." I said lifting up my wrists. "Oh come on in." He said and I hurried inside. He sat me on the couch and I saw he had already had all his medical junk by the couch. He cleaned my wrists with alcohol and I winced as the chemicals bubbled with my blood cleaning it. He then wrapped my wrists with bandages. "Thanks Shinra I owe you one." I said. "yeah you do." He said with a smile. "I saw your last concert on TV. I always watch your concerts and I never thought that before you liked to sing. I know you love acting which made sense with the movies but yeah. how is show business?" He said. "Eh...it's all gonna end in two months." I said laying on the couch. "Hm? Why is that?" He asked. I looked at the ceiling as I took matches out of my pocket. "Hm..." I said as I lit one and I sat up to look at it.

"Every time I passed by the Nostalgic feeling of all four of us hanging out kinda got to me finally and I decided to just end it." I said as the fire got close to my fingers. Shinra blew it out and I pouted. "Not Pyro-ness in my apartment Hebine-Chan." He said in a victory smile. I sighed, "Fine." I said. I grabbed a box of cigs from the table and I walked out to the balcony. The city's light's didn't reach me up here so then I looked at my hair as it inverted colors. My hair was now black with the tips of my hair the blue tinted white.

I lit the cigar with a match and took a long drag from it before breathing it out. The cig was held in between my index and middle. Shinra was quiet till, "Do you still have Muramasa?" I asked. "yeah do you want him back?" He asked in a monotone voice. "Naw...I'll come get it when I need it." I said. I took another drag and let it all out slowly. "So Shinra...Any idea on how to keep my hair this way?" I asked. "That's not a wig." I added moments later. She chuckled then said, "I have an idea. I read on your species that the blood you drink it changes your appearance doesn't it?" he said. I looked at him from the corner of my eye as I took another drag and nodded.

"So? You know I won't drink blood." I said as if we've been over this topic for years. Which we have. "I know but if you just-" "No Shinra...I refuse to drink blood...Find another way." I said. I thought back to the blood I liked off my lips that it was the black haired man. It would've worked to make my hair different but It need's to be a certain amount of blood. I think half a pint. "And I hate the copper taste." I added. "Fine I'll look for another way." he said. The doorbell rang and he went to get it. I took a long drag as I looked over the city.

I didn't hear him or the new person because I closed the door to th balcony. My back to it I looked as this place full of gullible humans walked by. I let out the smoke and chuckled as it looked like a heart as it dissipated. I've heard about an info broker that may be able to help me if he doesn't think I'm completely insane.

What was his name again? oh yeah. Izaya Orihara. One of Shinra's friends I never had the displeasure to meet officially. I have talked to him but only small conversations nothing really to see him as a friend. I had only seen him a couple maybe 5 times in high school. That's it. He usually popped up to annoy Shizuo. Only twice did he come at my doorstep asking for sanctuary. (meaning he needed a place to hide from Shizuo.)

I finished the cig so I dropped it down the balcony and could faintly hear, 'What the hell?' being shouted from a passerby. I chuckled as I sat down on one of the chairs. The sliding door opened and I didn't bother to see who it was. "Listen Shinra I already old you-" I stopped as I looked to see Shizuo. I smiled as I got up and hugged him. "hey Shizy-Chan." I teased. I felt him twitch as I called him one of the vey nicknames he despises me calling him. "Don't call me that." He growled. "Fine." I pouted as I pulled away from him. I was up to his chin. Still a fucking Shorty man. "So what's up Shizy-Chan. Have you ha a nice life?" I asked already knowing the answer from Shinra. Of coarse he lied, "Yeah it's pretty cool." He said. I chuckled at how much he tried to lie to me but always fails for I already know th answers to my questions. "Liar..." I puffed my cheeks and pouted.

He chuckled slightly. Me and Shizuo were friends or just really close acquaintances. I say that cause we both kinda dislike each other. It's not we hate each other it's just something about each other makes the other annoyed. Shizuo says its my uncanny ability to annoy even the sweetest and/or shyest of people. I think it's a blessing. I say it's because his anger management issues never help anyone.

"Shizy-kun...mind telling me more about Izaya Orihara?" The Man flinched and narrowed his eyes at me. "Why the hell do you wanna know about that flea?" He said with a growl. I whistled slightly, "damn your reaction to his name makes you snap quick." I replied with an answer unrelated to the one he asked.

"I just thought it would be fun to mess with him is all." I said truthfully. "I'm not talking." He said as he waved me goodbye and left. I sighed, "so mean Shizy-chan." I said as I walks inside just in time to hear the door close behind Shizuo.

"I should be heading out too." I said as I glanced at the clock. '20:22' I thought. "Anyways tell Celty I'll come see her tomorrow." And with that I gave him a hug and left the perverted doctor in his apartment.

My phone began to vibrate so I took it out of my back pocket d saw it was a text message from Tama-Chan. I opened my phone and chuckled as I read the message.

From Tama-chan:

'I think your perfectly right Kuro. We should die together. Maybe tonight?'

Reply:

'Ya I know the perfect place. Maybe the part of Ikebukuro that has dim lights so our parents won't try to stop us. We'll die together. Meet me at Tokyo Tower.'

Send.

I was perfectly content on what I did. Humans are weak things that break with a certain touch. They crack all the same. They're worthless. Nothing.

I was walking towards my apartment when I stopped in front of this run down cafe by my apartment. The lights of the city never reached this part of its city so the street lamps were the only thing that let me see slightly through the dark. I looked up at the sign, "Mayrin's Café.". Mumbled. "I remember...all four of us would be here to hang out." I said as I closed my phone and put it my back pocket.

I set a hand on the window and a flashback came that almost made me cry.

_"Hey Shizy-Chan you have to come with me and Hebine to Mayrin's Café." Said a girl that had lime green knee length hair, sunrise eyes, and same features as me. She was my little twin sister. Her name was Usaku. Shizuo groaned and sighed, "Fine." He could never say no to her. "Oh the soon o be married couple are bounding." I teased. Shizuo growled at me and I held my hands up in a surrender. "hey hold the anger Shizy-Chan." I said. I looked to Shinra. "Shinra you should come too." I said. "Sure I'll come." He said with a smile. We all looked at each other. Me and Usaku raced to the wooden picnic table in the courtyard. She beat me by just a few inches. _

_Later that day after school we all went to Mayrin's Café. Shizuo and Usaku hand in hand and Me picking on Shinra. When we walked in it was not packed but there as a lot of people. We all ordered our drinks and a chocolate cake because it was Friday the 13. Usaku and my birthday. People naturally avoided us but not Shizuo and Shinra. No Shizuo was indeed in love with my sister and were dating. Shinra was our cousin and was intrigued by our kind so he stuck around because he cared and research. We all sat at a table outside._

_"Happy Birthday you two~" Shinra said. Shizuo smiled and kissed my sister. "Ehhhh. get a room lovers." I teased sticking my tongue out at them playfully. Shizuo growled and Usaku chuckled. "Your just jealous you don't have boyfriend sis." She retorted with a smirk. I felt my cheeks heat up. "N-No." I protested but she knew me so well. "So hurry up and blowout the candles." Said Shinra. We were barely turning 15. We were two years younger than them but they didn't mind. We were ahead of our classes and schools made us skip to grades. We smiled and grabbed each other's hands. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded, "1.." She started, "2..." I continued. "3!" And we both blew out the candles. _

_Shizuo laughed at our superstation. It was on our birthday, to always keep us safe, was to hold each others hands while making a wish. Shinra smiled and laughed as I got some frosting on my finger and wiped it on Usaku's nose. I laughed as well until she did the same to me. I wiped it off and licked it off my finger. "No fair that's not original Usa-Chan." I puffed up my cheeks and crossed my arms. She giggled and it made me laugh. She was as short-tempered as Shizuo but was really innocent. I loved her so much. She was my little sister how could I not love her. _

I snapped out of it when I didn't wanna remember anything else after that. I stepped away and walked to my apartment when all of a sudden I heard a cat's meow. I looked over to see this greyish cat. I crouched down and held my hand out to her. "hey little kitty? Do you have a home?" I asked. It walked over to me and smelt my hand before it jumped into my lap. I scratched behind it's ear and I purred. I saw no indication of her ever having a collar and knew she was a stray. "Wanna come home with me?" I asked and a 'meow' was it's response. I smiled and walked the sort walk to my apartment.

I opened my door and let her inside. My neighbor Rina Nekozowa was glad to give me some cat food and to take care of my cat while I went t meet up with Tama-Chan.

I was now walking to the tallest building in my part of town. I lived on the Southern Part of Tokyo. (Shinagawa, Minato). I Loved it cause it was different.

I got to the tallest building and was now walking up the stairs. When I reached the rooftop I sat on the edge of concrete that held the door. I pulled out my phone an dialed a number. _Ring Ring Ring...Ring Ring Rin- _"Heeeelllo?" Said a female voice. "Yuri-Chan it's Hebine." I said. I heard her disgusted 'ugh' through the phone before she said, "What the hell do you want?" I chuckled, "Oh don't be mean. Unless you want your husband know you have I don't know, three different boyfriends who all don't know your married." I smirked. "Fine. What is it?" She said in defeat. "Good little Yuki-Chan. I have a teenage boy I want you three to take to The pharmaceutical giant okay?" I said. "Really? Alright where is he gonna meet?" She asked. "By Tokyo Tower. If he asks who you are say your Kuro Shinada." I replied a smirk coming across my face. "Alright what does he look like?" She asked. "I'll send you a picture hold on. And call him tama-chan. " I said as I searched my phone for a picture of him I found when I was looking back through his history. I found it and sent it. "It should be getting to your phone right now. Your welcome my little blossom." And I hung up.

I dialed a different number and held it to my ear _Ring Ring Ring...Ring Ring Ring...Ring Rin- _"hello Mira here." Said a female. "Mi-Chan how are you this lovely evening?" I asked. "Hey Hebine what do you need?" She asked. "You see I heard this women telling these people over the phone to kidnap this boy. I need you to help him Please he's my one and only Love." I faked the concern very well. I heard her gasp making me hold back a laugh. "Alright were are they gonna take him?" She asked concern clearly in her voice. "She said to take a white van with red rims to Tokyo Mid town for the drop off. I think they're gonna kill him." I said fake crying. "Alright I'll save him." She said. "Alright bring h-him to the o-old Minato district on the highest building." I sniffled. "Alright." And wit that she hung up.

I laughed...Hard. It was surprising to me how people can be manipulated so...so...so easily. I laughed so hard I grabbed my stomach and almost fell off to the ground in front of the door. I stopped laughing slowly and stood up. This building wasn't like a skyscraper but was just tall enough to the point where the impact to the ground would kill you. I pulled out a black laptop with a yellow diamond on the front of it. It was hidden under a steel pipe and a old rag. I pressed the space bar and it 'woke up' and I could see all of Shinagawa. I could see Tamaki standing by Tokyo Tower.

I had security camera's all over Minato.

Tamaki stood there looking for...well me. All of a sudden a blonde woman with ocean blue eyes walked up to him. He had this confused face before introducing herself as Kuro Shinada. He smiled brightly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her.

I pressed the space bar and the camera changed to the one in an alley.

She pulled him to said van described earlier and a man with black hair, golden brown eyes, and tan skin waiting in the trunk. "Heeeelllo~" He said before putting the gas mask over his nose and mouth making Tama-Chan breathe the chloroform. My snakish smirk appeared on my face.

Tama-chan passed out and Yuri-chan climbed into the passenger seat after she helped tie up Tama-chan in the back trunk and the man with black hair closed the trunk before he went to sit I the back seat.

"Press the space bar~" I said.

I now saw them in a parking lot waiting for the Pharmaceutical Cronies to get there to pick up Tama-chan. What they didn't expect was this women with cherry red hair, green eyes, and pale skin with an Irish accent in a white bikers get up similar to the black rider aka Celty. She wore a black helmet with red flames on the side as she held up a pistol to them. I skipped watching the whole fight cause I've seen it times before. She killed two of the three people leaving Yuri-chan alive but unconscious. Mi-chan got him in the white Camaro and blah blah blah and was now on her way to the place I told her to bring him.

I closed the laptop and hid it in it's usual spot. I waited for his arrival patiently. When I heard the sound of Mi-Chan's engine my heart skipped a beat. Not because I loved Tama-chan, no I despised the boy, no it was because my fun was about to begin.


	3. The Unlooked For Day

_"One ought to hold on to one's heart; for if one lets it go, one soon loses control of the head too."_  
**― Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

I sat on top of the concrete that held the door. I pulled my knees up to my chest hiding my breaths in my knees as he stepped out. he walked to the edge and I chuckled making him turn around. "Hello Tama-chan." I said gleefully. My hair was still black as I jumped down on the roof past the stairs. "Who are you?" He asked. "Kuro of coarse." I said. "How do I know that for sure?" He asked. "Because we were gonna die together on this roof." I said sappy. "It is you." He said as he ran up and hugged me. "Were you scared?..." My smirk becoming wider. "When those people took you?" I said. he pulled away and stepped back, "I mean...did you think you were gonna die?" I said. I walked past him as I looked over the city. "How did you-" "I set it up of coarse." I said proudly. "I also set up your rescue so I deserve a thanks no?" He had this confused look with a little anger in it.

"No!" He shouted. "Why not? I mean your the one who agreed to die right? So even if you didn't die here with me...You would've gotten your wish to die." I said as I looked at him. He stepped towards me. "Look down here.~" I said pointing to the bottom. "That very spot your standing on I saw someone die as they plummeted to the ground." said happily. he followed my finger and saw a deep red stain on the ground. He backed away and looked at me. "My question still stands...Do you wanna die with me?" I asked holding a hand out to him. He didn't answer. "What I don't get is that your parents...Can't have secrets but well...you can. I mean you did kill your dad's dog and your mother's friend. You did cheat on that one test in middle school. you did rape that school teacher. You did pull a gun on a now deceased cop. Maybe going on with life like nothing happened is their way of saying 'we don't care.' or showing they care." I questioned.

"Come on...We all know life sucks horribly and no one would blame you and me for doing this." I said wth my hand still held out to him. He ran to me to get my hand and jump but my smirk widened and I just jumped out of the way as he was heading to the ground. I looked over to see his shocked and scared face stare up at me just before could hear the cracking of his bones as the hard ground and his back made contact. I chuckled once before walking away. I walked out of the building and towards my apartment once more.

This life...This life is my nature and it was normal for me. The deaths all around me was what I craved. I craved the blood. The red crimson that came from humans. I refused to drink it though. Usaku and I refrained from it. We didn't want to drink blood because we didn't like the taste. We didn't' like hurting people. But her nature was different from mine. Her's was to use force when needed (meaning when she got angry) and to be kind to God's living beings. She wanted a quiet life. A dream similar to Shizuo's. My nature was to use force when I wanted to and Despise all that Fake God's creations. I couldn't bring myself to hate all of them but the majority I do. It's not that I want to its just I had to. For if I didn't I was afraid.

_"Afraid of what sis?"_

I was afraid that the inner demon inside of me would come and take over devouring me into darkness and bringing me into Insanity. I was afraid that I would go insane. That I would go Mad.

_"You have me, Shizuo, Shinra, and Celty here to keep you sane sis. Don't worry about it. Everything is gonna be fine."_

"No...Everything is dead...Cause your dead too..." I said in a hushed tone.

_"Don't say I'm the one that's wrong. Your the one who won't let the dream come true."_

"What dream could save me from reality?" I asked as I walked to my neighbors door and picked up my new cat. I put on the mask of happiness before I walked into my apartment. "Your name is Kuro okay little kitty?" I said as I closed the door behind me and set her down to roam. I changed out of my clothes and into a white tank top and black slacks. I took off my shoes and threw them into the closet.

I walked to my bedroom and laid on the bed as Kuro snuggled near my stomach. I slept a dreamless sleep that night and I wish I would've stayed that way. A knock came at my bedroom door. Kuro was still at my stomach, "Come in." I said groggily. In came my manager. "Hey Tachi-Chan what's up?" I said sitting up slowly. My hair was let down so it was outlining my body perfectly. I saw a pink tint grace her cheeks making me smirk. "Oh...Uh...You have a photo-shoot today and another one at 12:45 at Ikebukuro Park." She said looking at her black book. I nodded, "Alright Let me just get dressed." I said as she nodded and closed the door. She sat on my couch trying to see if she had the pink tint and I knew that cause I turned on my computer and linked it to te security camera's in my apartment.

I got dressed into a green strapless sundress with blue poca-dots and white frills on the bottom. Also black 2 inch heels. I walked out with Kuro in hand and smiled. "So how do I look?" I asked. My hair was back to it's blue tint and down. The pink tint soon turned red. I laughed, "Are you getting sick Tachi-Chan?" I asked as I set a hand on her forehead. "Y-yes now let's go." She said as she rushed me out the door.

We got to the building by Roppongi Hills. I gave Kuro to an assistant to take care of and the photographer for the Site. They gave me a black bikini with red and gold lining. I walked out of the dressing room with it on making almost every guy (except the photographer since he was gay) and Tachi to get a nosebleed. They handed me a beach ball and set me in front of a picture of the beach. I did some poses for them. Like bending over on the ball and twirling my hair, or holding the ball as if I just caught it. I put on the façade everyone loved about Hebi-Neko. That name alone made me want to kill my manager but it got me to where I am now.

After the photo-shoot I got dressed into my sundress and got my cat. I kissed the Photographer's cheek and he o me and left without Tachi but felt her stare at me as I walked by.

When I walked outside I put on my black sunglasses and a back fedora. "Hey look at that Hebi-Neko is in Tokyo!" said a little girl pointing at a big screen. The photos were uploaded to the site and if they were good enough be shown to all of Tokyo threw big screens. I chuckled as I looked at my figure on the screen in the bikini. I saw people drool because of this. I chuckled then headed to Russia Sushi. "Hey Simon." (A/N Words or sentences with this line under it means it's in Russian.) "Hello Hebine. How are you today?" "Good and you." "Same. You came here for sushi yes?" I nodded and he gestured me inside.

"So Denis is it okay if I sneak through te back?" I asked. he looked at the big screen outside and smiled as he opened it for me. "Thanks I owe you one." I said as I walked through the back. I walked through the Alley's and to my apartment. I doped Kuro off at Rina's and left.

I walked all the way to Ikebukuro and laughed at the fact the pictures were on people phone. "Humans are easily entertained." I said. I opened my phone and checked the time. "11:55. Better get going to the park." I said as I quickened my pace towards said park. I loved the fresh air that came with Ikebukuro. My hair was getting out of hand so I tied it into a low side ponytail. The hair tie was tied after my breasts so yeah.

When I got there a different photographer was their but Tachi, Kokoro (my bodyguard), and Ichigo (my other bodyguard.) Anyways when I got there Ichigo and Kokoro were holding back both paparazzi and Fans. It made me laugh. "Over here sweetheart." Said the photographer Juru. He was gay, until he met me. And never understood what my sister said back in high school about us being so attractive it would make gay guy's go straight. It was a little far-fetched to me but then I met Juru. I never really thought I was that attractive in all honest truth.

But to every single guy (excluding Izaya apparently) thought me and Usaku were drop dead gorgeous. I walked over to Juru and smiled, "I haven't seen you since high school~ How is the photography going?" I asked. "Great I see you on magazines, commercials, and your concerts. Great stuff Mon ami." I chuckled. "Alright let's get started." I said. "Alright just act natural and by that. Act sexy." He said. "And by that I mean just act yourself sweetheart." he said. I sent shiver's down my spine in disgust. This man was average and so not my type.

I did some poses natural to do in the park. Read a book/magazine, listened to music, feed the birds, etc. Finally Tachi said, "Alright Hebi-Neko. Sing for the crowd." I looked at her and she smiled. Kokoro handed me a mic and I looke around. "Alright everyone ready for a song?" I asked. .One of those people cheered. it brought a slight smile to my features. "It's cover for Avril Lavigne. I know a lot of you have heard it." I said as the beat came from Tokyo.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love,_  
_got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk,_  
_singing here's to never growing up!_

_Call up all our friends, go Hard this weekend_  
_for no damn reason, i don't think we'll ever change._  
_Meet you at the spot, half past ten o' clock_  
_we don't ever stop and we're never gonna change._  
_Say, won't you stay forever, stay if you stay forever_  
_hey, we can stay forever young._

_RIT. Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,_  
_with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk_  
_singing here's to never growing up._  
_We'll be running down the street yelling 'kiss my ass'_  
_I'm like 'yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_  
_when the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups,_  
_singing here's to never growing up!_  
_(Ooooh Oooooh Ooooh Here's to never growing up) x2_

_We live like rockstars, dance on every bar_  
_this is who we are. I don't think we'll ever change!_  
_They say just grow up, but they don't know us_  
_we don't give a f**k and we're never gonna change_  
_Say, won't you stay forever, stay, want you stye forever_  
_hey, we can stay forever young._

_RIT. Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,_  
_with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk_  
_singing here's to never growing up._  
_We'll be running down the street yelling 'kiss my ass'_  
_I'm like 'yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_  
_when the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups,_  
_singing here's to never growing up!_  
_(Ooooh Oooooh Ooooh Here's to never growing up) x2_

_Say, won't you stay forever, stay, want you stye forever_  
_hey, we can stay forever young._

_RIT. Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,_  
_with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk_  
_singing here's to never growing up._  
_We'll be running down the street yelling 'kiss my ass'_  
_I'm like 'yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_  
_when the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups,_  
_singing here's to never growing up!_  
_(Ooooh Oooooh Ooooh Here's to never growing up) x5_

In the end everyone cheered. I smiled a fake enthusiastic smile. "Alright everyone. This Star needs her rest remember go to Imote's Music Hub and I'll be singing there later tonight so everyone better get her business going again~" I said as I handed the mic to Tachi and headed towards Shinjuku. Kokoro and Ichigo kept away paparazzi and Fans and I slipped away through and alley. I walked into a random apartment complex when I saw Paparazzi come from no where down the street. I hid on the top floor hallway. I sighed as I saw them from the window look for me.

"You still haven't changed have you?" said a voice of silk behind me making me jump. I turned around to see a raven haired, ember eyed, light skinned man with a black V-neck, black slacks, black shoes, and a brown fur trimmed coat. He had a wolfish grin. "Sorry do I know you?" I asked. I saw him frown slightly. "Well I did go to high school with you. And ask for Sanctuary from Shizu-Chan." he stated. My eyes widened slightly, "Izaya? Izaya Orihara?" I asked unconvinced. "You got it." He said as his smirk appeared once more. He didn't change much I knew that but in my eyes everyone changed dramatically. "And your my Neko-Chan right?" he said. I flinched as he called me Neko-Chan.

On instinct I grabbed his collar and brought him closer. "Listen Izaya. NEVER. and I mean NEVER call me that again." I said in an angered tone. "Alright Hebi-Chan. I wont" I said as he put his hands up in a surrender motion. I realized how close we were and I let him go looking away. "Sorry bout that..." Everything bout my voice changed then. It sounded like her's. Like Usaku. Humble, innocent, and sweet. The complete opposite of mine.

I cursed at myself in my mind knowing that fact. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the paparazzi go into the building. My eyes widened dramatically. I looked to Izaya, "Izaya please hide me. " I begged. His smirk widened as I saw the elevator meter move. "Izaya..." I said. "Whats the magic words?" He said silkily. "Izaya Orihara I ask...for sanctuary." I said in defeat. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a apartment assuming it was his.

I could hear the muffled voices of the paparazzi behind the door. 'Where'd she go?' Maybe down stairs through the back' and the footsteps left to an opened heavy door. I sighed in relief. I took out my phone and texted Imote-chan I wasn't gonna go to work till two months from now since the paparazzi is gonna be tailing me all his time.

I closed the phone and took a moment to asses my surroundings. "I owe you one Izaya." I said as I turned to him. "Yes you do." He said as his smirk widened. "So...how has show buisness been to you?" I didn't know much about Izaya Orihara so I kept up a wall. "Well...it'll be ending in two months." I stated bluntly. "Mm? Why is that?'' He asked. "That info is none of your concern." I said slyly. He walked over to me and sat on a couch gesturing me to sit by him. I complied with hesitation as I sat next to him.

He leaned in and slowly moved my hair from my neck and ear brushing his fingertips slightly against my neck. It sent shivers of displeasure down my spine. "You owe me at least that Hebi-Chan. I could always make you do something more...physical and sensual though." He said in a sly seductive voice that would make any girl tremble at his touch. But who said I was any girl?

I smirked my famous snakish smirk as I turned to him. "Oh Izaya darling..." I set a hand on his cheek as I brought my lips close to his ear. "We both know you have no interest in one person. We both know you have no interest in having that kind of relationship with women. Unless you suddenly got normal." I said seductive tone clearly there. "Your the one to observe your 'precious' humans not to interact." I added. He tensed up a bit as I moved away from him and he let go of my hair. "Well played Hebi-chan." He said.

"What do you want Izaya." I asked in a now happy mood. "I wanna know about a certain someone you have met before I believe. He goes by the name Miroku Minowa. " Izaya stated.

I thought back as the information spilled out like I was a computer. "Miroku Minowa. Now the age of 24 and is wanted for two murder cases unsolved and three assault cases also unsolved. He has dark brown hair similar to one of a oak tree, dark green eyes, light toned flawless skin, and is ususeen around women. Is not very intelligent around women as well. He is now one of the top ten most wanted by the united states of America NCIS for the murders and assault charges were all those were of marines. He killed his wife Mika Hijikata and two sons Toshizo Minowa at age of 15 and Ranka Minowa age of 12 in a gruesome act that was to rip them apart but then hacked into pieces by a butcher knife. They were the. Gutted and left in a basement. A month later found. Miroku had stated that a person by the name of saika was the killer. Later Miroku went to The USA to start over. But then started the killing spree of the same act to his family to marines that soon were found to be guilty of doing Haynes acts such as rape to women. After these incidents were clarified as his over the news he went into hiding. He was said to be in Tokyo Japan once more but no reports of him have been done of said man. It was last said his last meeting was a hotel in Okinawa with a women but the women checked out and asked her bodyguards to keep police, detectives, etc. from her at all times for it would've been bad publicity. " I said it as if it was a casual thing to talk about this.

He stood up and poured me a cup of tea. He came back and handed me one as he took a sip of his. "Thank you." I said. He looked at me with his same smirk. "How would you know half the information you just said if most of it was not shown to he public." He asked. I looked at my cup as I thought for a moment. "The guy came to my hotel and told me his life story before killing himself in front of me." I said. "His body should still be in the closet in that room if no one else checked in. " I said plainly. "Your lying." He said. I chuckled, "now now my dear Iza-kun. Why would I lie." I said. I suddenly grabbed he remote to his television and turned to channel 486 which aired from The U.S. and counted down, "3...2...1...go."

"Miroku Minowa a serial killer of marines from Japan was found earlier today by a newly wed couple in the closet. He was said to have committed suicide for he had a multiple stab wounds to the heart and a knife in hand. The investigation is still under going what had happened here but that is all we have for this breaking news on CNN." The female reporter then disappeared as I took a sip of my coffee and Izaya shut the TV off. "How did you" "Izaya...we both know I'm just that good. " I smirked taking another sip of tea. I searched my red Prada gold chained strapped bag and brought out a black iPhone. I types in my pass code and a live image popped up outside my apartment. Paparazzi everywhere.

I sighed and texted Rina I wouldn't go pick up Kuro for a while and she replied shortly after a simple, 'OK' and that's it.

I closed the phone and put it in my bag. I sighed and set then tea on the coffee table. "So Izaya...What can you tell me about the Leader of the Yellow Scarves?" I asked with a smirk as I looked at him.


	4. Why did This happen?

_"We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when adults are afraid of the light." _  
_―_**Plato**

* * *

I didn't forget that I had my gang to look out for. They may be human's but they are under my care and I did no want them hurt cause they're my property. They belonged to me and if they got killed it would be like they were stolen from me. "Hm? Why would yo want to know about that?" He asked as his smirk widened. I let a bored expression grace my features as I sighed. "If you're just gonna question me I am very capable of searching on my own thank you. I'll just be on my way then." I said as I got up. I headed for the door but stopped when he blocked my way with himself. "I never said I wouldn't give you the information. I question because I want to know th reason that my information is going to be used for. That's all." he said. "Listen here Izaya Orihara. I do not wish to further our acquaintanceship any further for I know I will regret it sooner or later. We both know you don't care what your information is used for. You care about your money and the way your human's react to certain things. You claim to love all humans but you forget that you yourself are one as well." I said as I put a hand on my hip so it held my bag in place and I placed finger to his chest with my other hand. "Granted yourself are no ordinary human but human all the same. You claim to Love all humans even if they did not love you back." I leaned into his ear and whispered, "But if you ever cross paths with me again it better be for the information I want and nothing else." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from the door behind me.

"Bye bye Izzy-Kun Hope you have a horrible life." I said as I waved him a fake flirty wave and left to the elevator.

I pressed the 1st floor button and waited patiently. Soon I reached the lobby and only to find paparazzi's there. "Oh Miss Neko please answer questions. Please." They all said at different times. I panicked so I put on my sunglasses (that at some point I took off) and ran for the door.

I was now running towards Russia Sushi hoping Simon or Dennis could help me. I could hear them ask questions but stopped abruptly halfway there when I heard one of them ask, "How has the death of your younger twin sister Usaku Orikijima affected you since that faithful day?" I couldn't move. All the blood in my body had left my skin. I soon got the ability to move and I balled my hands into fists. "SHUT UP!" I shouted as I punched that one paparazzi in the face sending him into a parked car across the street. "NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT AGAIN!" And I ran off. Simon reached for me but didn't pursue me. I had tears in my eyes so I hurried home.

I got Kuro back and ran into my apartment and locked it behind me. Kuro I guess saw my tears as started to lick them away. I slid down to the floor leaning on her door as I cried. I cried a heartbreaking cry.

I stood up after Kuro had jumped out of my lap into my room. I closed all my blinds and turned off the lamps. Anything that gave off light.

I was now sitting in an almost pitch black room. I had a scented stick and candle people use in temples I stole from a store in front of me and a lighter in my pocket I stole from Shizuo. I brought out the lighter from my pocket and flicked it making he fire erupt from it. "It's amazing how a light can define and defy Darkness.." I said as I lit the candle and stick then put the lighter away. I looked at the mirrored tray on he table and saw as my sunset eyes glowed a light blue then stop glowing as I said, "Then again. I do not speak as I think, I do not think as I should, and so it all goes on in helpless darkness." And I blew out the candle.

I laid back onto the couch and covered my eyes with my elbow ad cried once more. I didn't know nor did I really want to know why whenever anyone brought her up I would be as fragile to break as any mere human. She was the light I was afraid of. I didn't want to lose her though but she was so bright I wasn't able to see what was going to happen and she died.

A knock was hounding at my door but I didn't bother to go get it. "Go...a-away...Please." My voice was like her's again. Humble and innocent. The knocks suddenly stopped. "Someone mentioned her didn't they?" I heard Shizuo ask behind the door. I broke then. I broke like a human as I ran to the door and opened it. I Hugged Shizuo and cried. Hard.

Shizuo did not push me away or anything. He just wrapped his arms around me and let me cry. After an hour of crying Shizuo had set my head in his lap as he got us to the couch and I fell asleep.

I woke up to a snoring Shizuo in my apartment and me sleeping in his lap. That made me smile as I remembered me and my sister used to make him be each other's pillow's when the other was crying or had a bad day.

I slowly got up and covered him with a blanket from my room. I grabbed Kuro and gave her, in a bowl, some canned cat food Rina gave me. I walked to my rom and got change into a red spaghetti strapped cropped shirt, my black slacks, red ankle boots with a black buckle, my red cropped leather jacket, and I put my hair up into a ponytail. I put on some eyeliner also and stepped out with my sunglasses on. It was night already and I didn't bother to check the time on my phone. I was carrying my bag with me also.

I was walking in the, what I call it, Lost District. meaning this is where most gang members hang out. Not my gang. no They know better than to be hanging around these places. At the moment I was as weak as any human girl because again I refuse to drink any blood so I was trying my hardest not to start anything with any of them.

"Hey sweetheart~" Said a man on the side of me with a yellow bandanna. _So much for that plan. _I thought. "Why don't you come here and let us show you a good time." He said. I looked at him as a smirk spread across my face. "Oh no...I am not a hooker for you all to mess with but good luck with finding one desperate enough for money to fuck any of you." I said as I pointed to the four of them. All of them with a yellow bandanna. Either in their pockets, around their heads, or around their neck.

They all got up and walked over to me. "Hey bitch. I don't care if your hot or Hebi-Neko but you never talk to the yellow scarves like that." One said. "Oh really? says the gang member who has no leader. Heh. Really impressive." I scoffed. "Why you-" One was about to punch me when all of a sudden a hand grabbed mine and pulled me away. I looked u to see a teenage boy with dyed blond hair wearing a Reira Academy uniform with a white hoodie under it. I could see two ear cuffs on his left ear too.

He pulled me into another Alley and pushed me up against the wall. "Shuuuush." He said as he saw I was bout to scream he covered my mouth. We both looked to the side to see the Yellow Scarves gang members run by. I canceled the scream and looked at the boy. "Sorry about that. Name's Masaomi Kida. And you my beautiful friend are Hebi-Neko right?" he asked with hope in his eyes. I nodded slowly as he removed his hand. "OMG I CAN"T BELIEVE IT'S-" I stopped him as I had a hand over his mouth. "hey Kida-kun mine keeping it down. I really am not in the mood to be mobbed by paparazzi." I said. he nodded and I removed my hand. "Nice to meet you Ki-Chan." I said with a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you too Neko-Chan~" He said happily. I was about to do to him what I did to Izaya but I looked at him and he was just as hyperactive as she was. He reminded me of Usaku. My smile turned into one of warmth. "You wanna hang out tomorrow Ki-Chan? I'll pick you up from Reira." I said. His eyes widened, "How did you know I go there?" he asked. "Because I went there too Ki-Chan." I said. I saw a flash of excitement popped in his eyes. "So cool~ Can I have two friends hang out with us?" He asked. "Sure." I replied. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Neko-Chan~" he said before walking into the sea of people.

I chuckled when all of a sudden my phone vibrated. I picked it from my pocket and read,

rom Ama-Kun:

'I should die then. Amino. What about you? I love you so much Amino. Would you die with me?'

Reply:

'Listen sugar. I will always love you and of coarse I'll die with you. Let's die together but in two day's. Let's show them what they neglected.'

I then sent it and closed my phone. My hair began to change to a dark blond and I went through the alley's toward the park. This feeling of neglect came over me. I looked around and saw this girl with a big built, black short hair, round glasses, and wearing a Reira uniform. I walked over to her. "Excuse me miss." I said. "Yes?" She said as she stopped and looked at me. "It's a little late for you being out so late on a school night isn't it?" I said with a half smile. "Oh it's cause I uh-"

"It's alright...You don't nee to explain yourself to me. Name's Hebine Orikijima. Nice to meet you." I said. She looked away embarrassed. "My n-name is Anri... Anri Sonohara." She said. "Good now...Let me walk you home." I asked. She looked at me quizzically then nodded. "Alright let's go." I said. We both walked side by side and talked about my Kida meeting. She said that she knew him and were kinda friends. I laughed slightly.

After about 20 minutes we got to her apartment. I noticed it was in the same apartment complex as the apartment I was gonna move into in about a month. We said our goodbyes and left. I went to my apartment. I thought about Ki-Chan and Son-Chan. They both were two parts of Usaku. Her persistent and hyper side that got Shizuo to go out with her and the Shy and humble side that always got her what she wanted when around our parents. My hair turned back to the blue tinted glory as I was walking down an alley brightly lit.

While I walked to my apartment I felt someone pull me into them into an almost Lover's embrace. I stood there stunned, "It feels nice doesn't it...Hebi-Chan?" said a voice of silk. I looked up to see Izaya. I tried to pull away but then I realized I was in a weak state from earlier. I was as weak as what this man loved. Human.

"Let go of me Izaya." I hissed. "Oh but isn't this how Sasuke used to hold you in High school?" he said. My eyes widened. Like saucers I could imagine for his grin widened ear to ear at my expense. He grabbed a lock of my hair and twirled it in his fingers. "He would play with your hair, sing for you, and read to you as you both held each other in each other's arms. He leaned closer to my face so that we were only inches apart. "Then you both would delicately place your lips on the other's and-" "Izaya stop!" I shouted.

"You have no right to be-" "be what? Reminding you of wonderful memories of your late boyfriend?" He said. I looked away trying to fight off tears. "I mean it wouldn't be a problem would it? Unless your the one who murdered him." He said as he snuck his way behind me whispering into my ear as he move my hair away from it.

_"Stop this Now Hebine!" _

"No...I...I-I didn't..." I stuttered. "You did didn't you? You mercilessly ripped him apart and drained him of blood with medical supplies you stole from Shinra." He whispered.

_"Hebine Stop! He doesn't deserve this!"_

"No I...I would never hurt him..." I said weakly. "Maybe not intentionally. But what if he got to close to where he shouldn't have?" he said as his hand trained from my hip to my inner thigh. He covered my mouth. "Oh don't scream Hebi-Chan. I won't bite." he said. _No but I WILL. _I thought as I bit down on his hand making him step away from me. He was against a wall. I looked at the ground and I could feel my fangs grow.

In quick swift movements I got Izaya to the ground and I was basically sitting on his hips as my hands held his shoulder's down. I could see my eyes glowing their bright blue in the reflection of water next to Izaya's head. My hair turned black.

_"Hebine he didn't mean to! You need to stop!" She said. "Please stop before you kill him!" She pleaded._

"I...za...Ya..." I said. His smirk left his face and was replaced with this shocked expression.

* * *

**Sooooooo~ How is it so far? Did Hebine really kill her boyfriend from high school? Did she also kill her sister then? What will become of our Dear Hebi-Neko Girl. The twisted life of Hebine Orikijima. Till next time see ya'll latez bai bai~**


	5. What did I do wrong?

_"Unbeing dead isn't being alive."  
**―E.E. Cummings**_

* * *

I leaned down near his neck, "Is this how you killed him then? You lost control and drank him dry?" I stopped. "Well?" He asked. I didn't even have to look at his lips to see he had a wolfish grin. I got off him quickly and ran to my apartment. When I got there Shizuo was about to leave my apartment...until he saw me in my...vampire-like state. I'm half vampire half Succubus. A hybrid and it sucks cause both need physical touch when feeding off their prey.

He looked at me shocked, "Who did you drink from?" He said as he grabbed me by my shoulders. "N-No one. I was about to but I ran." I said. He looked into my glowing eyes. "Please Shizuo. Believe me?!" I pleaded. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. He was there when...I...

"Alright, I believe you but do you know who it was?" He asked softening his grip on me. I looked away from him knowing he and Izaya had a bad...relationship?... with each other and I pursed my lips together not wanting to meet his gaze. "Hebine..." he pursued.

"Oh Shizu-chan trying to hit on a girl who almost killed me? That's kinda expected." Said his silky voice. We both looked down the hallway to see Izaya. He stood there, hands in his pockets, his wolfish grin on his face, and my thumb prints on his collar bone. Shizuo was about to go up and run to him to kill him but I just clung onto his arm. "Oh Is my Neko-chan clinging to Shizu-chan for safety?" Izaya said. That name again.

_"Neeeko-chan! Sis wake up! Neko-chan!" She would say as I slept._

My glowing eyes widened as I charged at him. "Shut up!" And I got him to the floor. We were in the same positions as before. "Hebine!" Shizuo shouted and I ran. I ran from them , anywhere...anywhere was better than being there at that moment.

I ran to the one place I knew I would be safe, Mayrin's café. It closed down recently so I knew I would be , I ran there, I opened the doors and ran to the back of the counter. I crouched into the corner and was shaking and crying. I was a twisted person. I wasn't supposed to be fragile.

_"Maybe because you have human feelings? Human on the inside?" _

No! I'm a monster , I'm sick and twisted. I just need to calm down. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10." I calmed down slightly but the tears refused to stop. "So hungry...need food..." I said. My voice was weak. I knew I needed to drink blood or suck the negative energy from humans.

That's when he walked in. I glared at the raven haired man, Izaya. "Go away." I said. "You sound so fragile." He said. "Be quiet." I retorted with a growl, I laid my head in my knees. I heard the slow footsteps of his walk over to me. "But it's such an innocent thing for a vampire." He said. The footsteps got closer. "Leave me alone." I groaned. I had no energy left to fight with this equally twisted man. The footsteps stopped in front of me. "Oh come now Hebi-chan. " he said. He brought his hand under my chin and guided me to look at him. He was crouched down in front of me. He had a scratch on his bottom lip. I let my fingers glide over said injury and he was shocked. "Oh Shizu-chan finally got a hit." He stated. That's when the grin came across his face again. "You can feed off me if _You_ want, you know. But it will come at a price." He stated. I licked my lips unconsciously and asked, "the price being?" He pulled me closer. "You would have to let me use you in my game." He said. I was so out of it that I said, "fine" and I pulled him closer and my lips met his. I put him in the same position for the third time. I pulled away slowly and this light blue mist like energy came from his mouth to mine. Then I got near his neck and licked where his veins were and slowly dug my fangs in. He let out a low pleasurable moan as I drank his blood. His hands trailed from the ground to my thighs. My hair started to turn to the same color as his. I took about half a pint from him then I slowly pulled away. I looked into Izaya's eyes and breathed heavily."your a succubus also? Both sexually based demons. Is that why I felt that?" He said. I got off him and crouched back into the corner.

"I can't believe I did that...Shizuo is going to be so mad..." I said into my hands. Izaya looked at my panicking state and smirked. "You look so fragile." He said. I sent him a glare that could just kill. "Ever speak of this and you will be sucked dry, Izaya Orihara. This is not a threat but a promise." I said, as I got up and left. My eyes went back to normal and I wiped the blood off my mouth with the back of my hand. My fangs also went away. I walked to my apartment and called Shinra.

"Heeeelllo~?" He answered. "Yeah Shinra it's Hebine." I said nervously. "I need some help uh...Shizuo kinda lost it and broke my apartment door and window. AND couch and bed.." I stated as I trailed off. I heard a slight chuckle pas through his lips before replying, "Alright I'll send Celty there to help clean up." He said. "Alright...Thanks Shinra." I said, a hint of relief and guilt in every word. "Hey is something wrong Hebine?" He said.

~Shinra's POV~

I was sitting in my apartment when all of a sudden my phone started to go off. "Hm?" I reached over and picked it up from the coffee table. "Heeeelllo~?" I said. "Yeah Shinra it's Hebine." Her voice was nervous. "I need some help uh...Shizuo kinda lost it and broke my apartment door and window. AND couch and bed..." She trailed off. I chuckled at a theory of why her bed was broken, then I replied. "Alright I'll send Celty there to help clean up." I said. "Alright...Thanks Shinra." She said and I could hear relief and guilt in her voice. "Hey is something wrong Hebine?" I asked. "I mean did you...get bullied again by someone or?..." I trailed off knowing even though she seems cold and mean on the outside, she's also soft and fragile on the inside. "I uh...I'm sorry I just...I broke our promise." she said and I could almost hear her heart breaking.

Celty was listening in but I didn't notice till, "What promise didn't you keep?" I asked then Celty dropped her helmet then picked it up running out the door. "Hebine...What happened?" I asked sternly. _Please no...Don't let me lose you too Hebine. _I thought. My heart was racing and all I could think about was, _Am I gonna lose her too? Did she kill someone? Is she okay? Is she not telling me something? _

That's when my heart stopped, "I drank blood again." and she hung up. "Hebine!" I shouted worriedly into the phone. No answer so I just left it up to Celty to makesure she was alright. I walked into my room and pulled out a long black box (about a little longer than my arm) with gold latches. I opened it up to see a black sword with a silver handle. It had marking's of a snake on the edge of the blade. "Muramasa." I mumbled as I closed it. Something about that sword made me uneasy. I closed it and shoved it back under my bed when a knock came at my front door. I got up and asked, "Who is it?" in a happy voice.

"It's Izaya." He voice was silk to women but a sadistic evil to me. "Alright hold on." I said as I opened the door and looked at him. My eyes widened as they landed on his neck...Two...Two Puncture wounds were freshly made and still bleeding slightly.

~Celty's POV~

I was driving from Shibuya and I was tired. Once I got home all of a sudden this chilling feeling came over me and I knew something was wrong. When I walked in to the apartment Shinra was talking to someone on the phone. I didn't think any of it matter until, "Hey is something wrong Hebine?" If I had eyes I know they would've widened slightly. "I mean did you...get bullied again by someone or?..." He trailed off. _She got bullied before? _I thought as I too off my helmet. "What promise didn't you keep?" He said and by that I already knew. I dropped my helmet suddenly and it startled Shinra so he looked at me. I grabbed it again and ran out to my bike.

I rode my bike towards her apartment and my heart was racing. I didn't want to lose her, NOT Hebine, she and Usaku were little sister's to me. They weren't fully human but they...They wanted t help me find my head, to be my friend, to be my family along with Shinra. I couldn't lose her. I don't know what I'd do without her there to make fun of Shinra playfully and make me laugh. I liked t hang out with her and Shizuo when we went into the city. I didn't want to lose those memories.

When I got to her apartment it was trashed. The door was on the street, there was broken glass, her couch was in front of her door. I walked to her apartment and walked in. As I looked around I heard whimpering behind her bedroom door. I knocked, "Who's there?" I heard her voice and knew she was crying. I opened the door slightly to see her, balled up, in a corner of the room with a little baby blue baby blanket and a black bunny with red eyes and a white bow on it's left ear. The blanket was worn out like she had had it for years. I walked over to her. 'Hebine are you okay?' I asked in my mind. "Y-Yeah..." She replied. Since she was a vampire she had the ability to read people.

'Come on...I'll take you back to Shinra's.' I stated. "O-Okay." She said. She was like this fragile little girl that had just gotten yelled at by her parents. I carried her bridal style to my bike. That's when I realized she had fallen asleep.

When I got home I carried her like a child to the couch, or that's what I planned till I saw Izaya and Shinra sitting there talking.

~Hebine's POV~

I started to wake up and I could see Celty carrying me. "You can let me down now." I said. She nodded and did so. I turned my head slightly to see Shinra and Izaya stare at me. Izaya with his smirk and Shinra with a mad look. "Hebine...why did you drink from Izaya? Why my friend?" he asked as he got up. "I uh...I mean.." I couldn't say. I was in state of shock. I had never, and I mean NEVER , seen Shinra mad with me like this. "Well?" He demanded as he walked over to me. Celty kept me behind her knowing the situation was bad. "Hebine answer me! Now!" He commanded.

My eyes glowed once more and my fangs came out. I was angry. "Because...I was hungry." I said with a smirk as I looked at him in the eyes. "I was starving and I don't see why I have to answer to you Shinra." Now I was walking to him as he stepped away each time I got closer. "You were the one who didn't tell me you found a way WITHOUT blood. Without feeding off of humans. Your the one who knows who took Celty's head." I said the last sentence in a hushed tone. "I don't need you I don't need anyone. I just needed one simple fucking favor Shinra but NO INSTEAD YOU DECIDED IT WAS YOUR CHANCE TO SEE ME TRY AND SURVIVE OFF OF NOTHING AS I WAS DYING OUT!? BECAUSE I WAS AN EXPERIMENT TO YOU OR WHAT!?" I Shouted.

I felt bad for yelling and being so cold to him but I was just so mad. "Hebine..." Shinra said low. "I TRUSTED THAT YOU WOULD HELP ME BUT YOU JUST NEEDED A NEW EXPERIMENT! AND IZAYA OFFERED MY THE BLOOD DUMBASS!" I shouted more angrily than before. I lifted up my hand to punch Shinra but someone grabbed it. I let out a loud growl and I looked to see I was Izaya. My eyes went back to normal. "What?" I hissed. "You need to stop Hebine." He said. My eyes widened slightly. He never ONCE use my real name and not Hebi-Chan. or Ne-Chan.

His smirk was replaced with a frown. I pulled my hand away from him. "I hate you...Izaya Orihara...Don't ever get near me again." and with that I left them three in Shinra's apartment and walked to my Manager's hotel. That day I slept in the spare bed after I got Kuro (and snuck her in) and laid with Kuro a she curled up by my stomach.

The next morning I had nothing to do so I decided to spend the day with Kuro and Tachi till Kida-chan and Son-Chan got out of school.

She was freaking out that my hair was now a black. "Why did you die it?" She asked. "Cause I'm gonna end it earlier as planned. Set the concert up for the end of the week. Please." I said. "Y-yes ma'am." She said as she pulled out her phone sadly.

I didn't want to be weak ad I didn't want to lose myself. What can I do to help myself at that moment.


	6. Why Now?

_"Life is but a dream for the dead."  
―** Gerard Way**_

* * *

I couldn't stop doing what I did. My phone vibrated and I took it out to see it was a text. _  
_

From: Taro-chan:

'Hey boss we came to the meeting place yesterday but you were a no show. What happened? Are you okay?'

Reply:

'Yeah. I just got a little sidetracked and I wasn't able to go. I'm rescheduling it to Monday.'

I closed the phone and then got dressed. I wore a red long sleeved v-neck shirt with black stripes, a black and red and green lined plad skirt, black thigh high socks, and red DC shoes. I put my hair up in a tight ponytail. I remembered Usaku was a giant anime addict and would say I looked like a blue tinted white haired Kanda from an anime called -man or something. I would make fun of her saying she was an idiot and things like that.

I put on my make up then headed out to the city with Kuro in hand and Tachi by my side. "Why do you wanna end it so early hebi-neko?" She asked. I twitched at the disgusting name. "Well I'm kinda getting tired of show business and I wanna settle down y'know. Get in a relationship, maybe get married and have kids. Things like that." I was teasing her. She didn't notice my hebi smirk itching to grace my lips.

We passed by the lobby and went towards the park. "I see...are you gonna have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" She asked looking away. I could see the pink tint gracing her cheeks. "Whichever one appeals to me the most I guess." I said as I glided my fingers over her neck making her shudder.

"R-really?" She said. It was to easy to mess with Tachi-chan. "Yeah but right now I'm in no mood to be looking for a relationship now." I said as we got to a bench and sat down. I was petting Kuro and I listened to her purr in my lap. I could basically feel he vibration near my thighs.

I looked over to Tachi-chan and she was looking down. "Is something wrong Tachi-chan? You seem sad about something." I said with a very fake concern. "Oh it's noting I was just thinking." She frantically said as she looked at me. "I uh...got to go now Hebi-Neko-chan I'll see you later." She said and stormed off somewhere. I decided to tale Kuro to a veterinarian I know in Shibuya.

I was walking till I reach a small two story building. I walked in, "hey maru-kun!" I said pleasantly. "Bitch what do you need?" Said a man with blackish brown hair, green eyes, far skin and wearing a lab coat over the same clothes Shinra wears. "Oh don't be so mean Maru-Kun. Unless you want your kids to know what really happened to their sweet loving mommy." I said in a small child's tone. My lips were in a pout as I rocked from side to side slowly. His expression became panicked. "Fine. What is it?" He asked. I smiled like a certain purple cat. "My little cat. Kuro. Check her." I said. He sighed and took the cat from me.

He checked her, "alright she is perfectly in good condition." He said handing her back to me. "That's good. Thanks Maru-kun." And I walked out. I checked my phone and saw kida-kun and son-chan get out soon. I jogged to the school.

I waited in the front as I leaned on the wall.

Kuro jumped from my arms onto my shoulders. "Hm? Sneaky kitty." I scratched behind her ear. Soon the bell rang for school to be over. I was looking at the sky when all of a sudden three people stood in front of me. I looked to see Kida-Kun, Son-Chan, and a new person. He had dark hair,dark blue eyes, fair skin and wearing the school uniform. "Oh hey neko-chan!" Kida exclaimed as he hugged me.

That day we all got know each other at the park as we ate ice cream. I learned Anri might be more sadistic and cruel than anyone thought. Kida is a perv (go figure) and Mikado well...I didn't know yet.

I was walking to my old apartment. Celty fixed my door ad windows and everything else I had the manager of the apartment complex fix. Once I got there it looked like nothing had happened. "So they really did clean up?" I said to mainly me. As I opened the door Kuro jumped from my arms inside. I was gonna walk in but then I realized maybe I acted to harsh to the two men. Shinra was well, Shinra. Izaya was surprisingly trying to help but then again he is working at an angle. I sighed a deep sigh then I closed my door. "Damnit I need some wine." I said in a tired one an I rubbed the back of my head. "Oh is the sinister snake tired?" I turned around to see Reiki. He was the apartment owner below me through most of high school. He think's he's a big shot since he used to be with the yellow scarves. I heard he barrowed a lot of money from someone and he was in hiding. My eyes narrowed at him. "What do YOU want Pervy Dickweed." I said as I set a hand on my hip.

"You should be more respectful to me. I was in-" "The great Yellow scarves. I know I know I've heard it many and many times before." I said. "Che." he said as he pinned me to a wall. "Why do you disrespect me so much!" He shouted. I glared at him, "One your breath stinks. When was the last time you brushed your teeth. Two, if you don't let go of me I will scream loud enough for Mando to hear. and Three, Watch who you shout at. They might just put a bullet in your mouth." I said with a smirk. He was about to punch me when all of a sudden I screamed, "MANDO! Reiki is bothering me again!" and he ran for it but then a pan hit him in the face making him fall backwards to the floor. "Are you kidding me man? Why can't you leave the poor girl alone." Said a black man with golden dreadlocks about 4 inches past the shoulder, wearing black slacks and black boots. He was shirtless and had some tattoo's on his six pack.

The man was intoxicating to look at. "Jack ass!" Reiki shouted holding his bloody nose. "Thanks Mando!" I hugged him. "No problem." He was Jamaican which was a bonus for me. "Hehe...Your the best." I kissed his cheek then walked to my door, Not before kicking Reiki in his manhood.

I closed the door behind me and took off my shoes first. I trudged to my couch and grabbed my Ipod from my back pocket and put the red Beats Headphones over my ears and put 'Cascada's What Hurts The Most.' on full blast. I started to sing along to it.

_I'm not afraid to cry  
Every Once  
In a While  
Even Though  
Going on  
With you Gone  
Still upsets me_

I really hated when songs like tis describe how I felt at a certain time. I wasn't heartbroken but it was close enough.

_What Hurt the Most  
Was big so close _

I wish I wasn't me sometimes wondering what would've life been like if I was a normal human being. I was listening to the song and I chuckled when I realized Usaku song this with me during our first heartbreak. We were dating another pair of twins and they cheated on us. Our parents were so worried when we didn't come out from our rooms for a week. I felt someone grab the earphones and pull them off. I looked to see it was Shizuo. Since it was on full blast and the song ended and it stayed on repeat on 'Conflict Remains from Vampire Knight' and it was heard clearly from the floor. "S-Shizuo?" I said. He picked me up by my collar. "WHY!?" He growled. "WHY THE FLEA!?" My eyes widened. Who told him? My mouth opened to answer but nothing ever came out. "WELL?!" He sounded hurt.

"Shizuo...I'm sorry...please don't be mad with me but I was so hungry. I was weak and he offered." I said with a weak smile. "I was afraid to die...He was there..." I said. Tears fell down my cheeks and he set me down. "Hebine.." He said with a slight grip on my shirt still. I stared at the floor. "I wouldn't blame you if you left me too...I mean Shinra did, Izaya knows better than to get near me, I think Celty is afraid of me and Sasuke and Usaku are gone...You're the only one left...But if you want me out of your life I'll do exactly that." I said. He didn't answer, he was silent and motionless. "I didn't want to be a monster...I just wanted to be normal." I lied but real tears graced my cheeks.

All of a sudden he cupped my face and started to kiss me. I remembered my eyes sliding closed and I deepened it then pulled away taking the light mist from him to my mouth. "S-Shizuo..." I said. "I don't want to lose you like I lost her...Not you too." He said as our foreheads touched. "Please never tell me that I can leave..." He said in a hoarse voice. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. "I promise I wont ever do that." I said as his lips crashed into mine for the second time.

He moved down to my neck lightly kissing it. "Shizuo.." I said innocently as I felt my cheeks heat up. "W-We shouldn't...at least not now...maybe later if you still want to but now I'm just tired." I said. He pulled away and kissed me roughly once more before leaving and closing the door. I took a long, deep, shaky breath before grabbing my ear phones taking the cord out of the iPod and plugged it into the speakers in my house. I changed into a black top and just took off my skirt and laid down. I slept peacefully.

I woke up to a knocking at my front door. I walked to it and saw my manager. She looked frightened and didn't notice I was wearing underwear and a tank top. I knew it was serious when that happened, "Yeah what is it?" I asked. "It's Mori. He was murdered." She said. Mori was my old manager and Uncle. My eyes widened. "No..." I mumbled as I passed out.

I woke up with my head in Shizuo's lap. I also had my plaid skirt on. I looked up at him then to the side seeing Tachi making some food in the kitchen. "Your awake." He said helping me sit up. "Y-yea.." I said. Shizuo, Tachi and I walked about what happened when they found Mori's...dismembered body in his bedroom. His children missing along with his wife. She made sure the paparazzi didn't know and she left. I put my face in my hands. "God Damnit why!" I shouted. Shizuo held me in his arms, resting his chin on my head. I was getting weak.

Shizuo lifted my face to look up at him an he kissed me again. He pulled me onto his lap and held my arms behind my back as he started to kiss my neck. "Sh-Shizuo what are you- Nnnnnnn." He found that soft spot ad I felt my legs feel like jelly. He nibbled on it for a second before sucking on it. He was leaving his mark. "Shi-Shi...Mmmmm." He was putting his hands up my shirt and I looked into his eyes. They had the light blue around the iris. My eyes widened and I shouted, "SHIZUO!" And he stopped. He released my hands and I looked at him. "You should go." The light blue disappeared. I got off him and walked to my room. "Like Now Shizuo." I said.

I closed the door behind me. "This is the last straw Yukiko." I said as a women with dark brow elbow length wavy hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and wearing my clothes from when I first arrived in Ikebukuro. "Awwww but I just wanted to show you what you and your sister were missing. Using people for sex is the best kind of sex. They get so rough with you, making you scream in ways you wouldn't I just-" "Shizuo is OFF LIMITS" I ordered. "Fine princess. I was just saying. He is quite the looker alright." She said with a smirk. "Do you want me to repeat myself?" I said. "No I'm fine..." She said.

"We don't act on the plan until we get her alright." I said and with that she left. My little abnormal chess game was about to get even more interesting with Yukiko. another Spiral like her and we should be fine, for the time being.

I walked to my phone as it vibrated. I picked it up and saw a Text from an Unknown number.

From Unknown Number:

'I wonder how fast you would get here to The Orihara's if you heard their screams.' \\ Voice message attachment\\

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinra's and Izaya's and Shizuo's voice erupted from the phone making me drop it as the voice of a certain man said, "Well how fast?"_

I dropped the phone and put on my black heels and started running. "Damnit...Damnit...Damnit...Damnit!" I shouted as I kept running.

* * *

**Sooo who's the certain man torturing our dear Hebine's friends and family? how exactly will she deal with it. What was with Shizuo's eyes? Who the fuck is Yukiko. And Does Shizuo have feelings for this certain Hebi. Let's see what happens next time. Bai-Bai~**


	7. God Damnit! FML

**sorry for the late update. I'm working on my new dgm ff dark order academy and working on another for uta no prince Sama so yeah and I had writers block. *chuckles* hope you like, and neeeeko-chan keep bringing up your reviews love ya! *wink* (to BAKAneko)**

* * *

I finally reached Izaya's apartment. When I reached for the door I saw Shizuo, Izaya, and Shinra's limbs everywhere. I was frozen but I had enough strength to look up to izaya's desk and see a man with blood red hair cut like Izaya's, green lime eyes, tan skin, and wearing Izaya's jacket. He had blood spots all over him. "Hello little princess Hebine. How's life been to you?" I was about to scream till I shut my eyes and collapsed to my knees. I opened them and I was in my room.

"Hebine! Princess!" Yukiko's full of worry. I looked up at her, "w-what happened?" I asked rather dumbly in shizuo's opinion. "I was about to leave when you collapsed mentioning 'her'." She said helping me onto my bed. I nodded, "aright just...please be careful." And with that she left. "God Damnit does that mean he's here in Tokyo?" I asked. "Ugh! I hate him so fucking much! He always got her to run back to him for fucking comfort!" I shouted punching a hole in the wall. I sighed then dialed my highschool friends number on the phone. _Ring...ring...ring..._ "Hello?" She said. "Hey Kagome." I said, "Oh what do you want now? It better not be about the plan cause I already know.." She said. "No...well..just come over as soon as you can." I said. "Alright." And she hung up.

I sighed as I sat on my bed. My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked. "Hebi-Chan..." Izaya's voice was like a needle in my ear. he sounded sad almost. "What the hell do you want Asshole?" I snapped. "Could you come over tomorrow?" He asked. My eyes widened slightly, "Why the hell would I do that?" I asked. "Just do it..." And with that he hung up.

The next day I went to Izaya's to apartment. "Izaya..." I said as I opened the door. Izaya had a smirk on his face as he looked at me. "I see your back o your asshole self...What did you want?" I asked as I closed the door behind me and sat on the couch. Namie glanced at me and gave me a smile before turning to her work. "I need your help...to start a war." He said. I swear this guy could make a record for the longest time grinning. I sighed at the subject, "For what reason...and if I agreed...how exactly?" I said admiring the checkered design manicure that surprisingly didn't fade off yet.

"Well you know of the yellow scarves correct? and the Dollars?" He said as he leaned on the front of his desk. "Yellow scarves...yellow scarves...Didn't they disband because their leader quit...the Dollars well...they're a new group...colorless...The head is unknown to most of the public but I have heard very VERY few know of his identity." I said glancing a 'I-know-your-one' glance at Izaya. "Yes...I want to see if I could wake a certain someone up with a war...And you have your gang...The Black Knight Gang correct? I want you to start a war with all three gangs." He said. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, "You wouldn't be asking me to put my possessions in harms way for your game Izaya, would you?" I asked venomously. "Please Hebi-Chan...wouldn't you like to see a few of your enemies die in the process?" He said his smirk got wider if possible.

"If one of them is you, more than anything in the world." I grinned. "I might consider it...depending on what's in it for me." I said. he walked over to me slowly then dangled a necklace with a silver heart and a crest of my family. It was a red Crescent moon with blue thorns trapping it to a pot with a rose behind it all. My eyes widened looking at it, "Where'd you get that?" I asked. He slithered his other arm around me and put the necklace on me. I felt frozen as my heart beat slowed down, my skin got cold, and I knew my irises got large enough to only show a thin line of my eye color.

"I read from Shinra's research notes that whoever puts this necklace on the Spiral, the spiral is to do the bidding of the person who put it on him/her for a certain amount of time. Correct?" He said. I nodded slowly, "What do you want Izaya?" I demanded. "Just what I asked...and you will do it." He said. "y-y-yes..." I stuttered out. "Alright good...now go." He ordered and I left.

Night came and the same scene with Tama-chan repeated with Ama-kun. I didn't feel the same satisfaction like I used to so I walked back to my apartment. "Mind telling me what's picking at you?" Yukiko asked from behind me. "It's none of your business..." I snapped. She stood in front of me holding me in place and stared at the necklace. "Who claimed you!?" She shouted. "Izaya Orihara...a very troublesome human who claims to love all humans." I stated rather boredly yet annoyed.

"Crap.." She said. "I know...I have limited time before I die." I said looking at the moon. "What are you going to do?" She said. "There's nothing I can do." I replied brushing past her. "Go on with the plan without me...I need to make a war." I said with my back to her and waved bye.

"So Izaya...you have become apart of my game and I've become apart of yours...Who will see their game to the end?" I mumbled as I entered my apartment. (A/N Sorry if it seems I'm speeding through. It's cause I really am trying to get to a really perfect part I thought of in a dream.)

When I woke up I looked up to see no one to my relief. No Tachi-chan, no Shizy-chan, no Izaya, no no-one. I was content.

I got dressed into my outfit from a few days ago and put my hair up grabbing Kuro and leaving into Ikebukuro. I headed to a hair dresser I knew in the city. "Kai-Chan!~" I chimed. "Leave." She shot at me. "That hurts..." I faked being hurt and sat in a chair she worked at. "Be nice or I'll tell the whole industry you slept with the manager for a raise." I whispered to her. "Fine.." She said. I smirked as I gave Kuro to the manager. "Cut it to elbows." I smiled sweetly and she sighed. She did as told and even straightened it for me. "Thank you~" I sang and left with Kuro without paying.

I texted Tachi-chan to cancel everything and just to announce my retirement today. She replied with a sad face and an Ok. I knew she was sad about it but soon this would get interesting. I got to my apartment and Fed Kuro and then got onto my computer. I was apart of the dollars you could say but I only did it to mess with people in the chat rooms. My username was Senna.

_-Senna logged in-_

_(Maroon) Senna: Hi guys._

_(gray) Setton: Hey there Senna._

_(Orange) Kanra: Hey Sen-chan._

_(Light blue) Taro Tanaka: Hi Senna. _

_Senna: Did you guys hear?_

_Setton: Hm? what is it?_

_Taro Tanaka: What?_

_Kanra: What is it?_

_Senna: I heard that Hebi-Neko RETIRED! *cries*_

_Kanra: WHAT!?_

_Taro Tanaka: Really? The singer right._

_Setton: Your joking._

_Senna: Nope I'm not joking. Hebi-Neko retired TODAY and is said to be here in Ikebukuro for good. I also heard that the Black Knights are coming._

_Setton: Who?_

_Senna: The Black knights is an old Color gang my cousin said she was in. She said they used to pick on everyone no matter who but never got caught authorities._

_Kanra: Oh Scary! _

_Taro Tanaka: Are they a threat to us?_

_Senna: They're a threat to every color gang in Tokyo! My cousin told me that they used to fight with all of the color gangs back in the day. _

_Setton: Why would they be coming out now?_

_Senna: I heard from a guy named um...Erik that it was because they want a war. he said a girl named Hebine herself told him. Any of you know who she is?_

_Setton: Uh...Nope never heard of her._

_Taro Tanaka: Nope. _

_Kanra: I've seen her around but not really talked to her._

_Senna: Really Kanra!?_

_Kanra: Yup...She seems very mean at first..._

_Senna: I heard she was the devil._

_Setton: isn't that over exaggerating?_

_Taro Tanaka: Yeah..._

_Senna: I also heard she was friend's with Hebi-Neko and Shizuo Hewajima and the Black Rider. Anyways she is supposedly linked to suicides recently and all of the color gangs are after her. I even heard that she is close friends with the leader of the Black Knights._

_Taro Tanaka: Are they going to hurt her? _

_Setton: Why are they looking for her?_

_Senna: I heard the yellow scarves leader wants her to become part of the gang and use her against the Black Knights. The blue squares want to beat her and send a message to the leader...and...I heard a couple of Dollars member's earlier this week they wanted to kill her..._

_Kanra: You seem to know a lot about this Sen-chan. _

_Senna: Oh really? *scoffs* It's cause I'm a street rat I'm supposed to know what happens on the streets._

_Kanra: Really? _

_Senna: Idiot..._

_~Secret Chat~_

_Taro Tanaka: Senna is what you say true?_

_Senna: 100%..._

_Taro Tanaka: Alright...please tell me if you know anymore information okay?_

_Senna: Sure Boss...And I'll keep the secret your the head of the Dollars ok. I promise._

_Taro Tanaka: Thanks._

_~Normal chat~_

_Senna: Anyways I also hear this info broker named Izaya Orihara was not just cute but has close ties with the heads of the Dollars, Knights, and Scarves. _

_Kanra: You heard he was cute?_

_Senna: Yeah... why?_

_Kanra: no reason._

_Senna: Anyways guys I better get going. My roommate is coming and she hates it when I'm on the laptop. Bai._

_Kanra: see ya._

_Setton: Bye._

_Taro Tanaka: Talk to you later._

_-Senna Logged out-_

I closed the lap top and put it away. "May this war be the greatest one yet Kuro..." I said. I grabbed a bottle of Saké and chugged it till I got drunk. The last thing I remember was walking up at Mikado's place.

I looked around as Mikado came in with Celty and Shizuo looking at me. "Really?" Shizuo grunted. "What? I needed to get a load off so I got drunk..is that so wrong?" I asked. 'Yes. when you get drunk to this level. VERY WRONG.' Celty typed. "What do you mean?" I asked. Celty looked at Shizuo and she slumped her shoulder's as if she sighed, which she probably did. "You went over to my house Hebine." Shizuo said looking away. "And.." I knew where this was going but needed to confirm this theory of mine. "Well you kinda..." He scratched the back of is head while his other hand laid comfortably in his left pocket.

'You kissed him...and kissed hi and kissed...till you passed out.' Celty typed quickly making sure Mikado didn't see. I could swear on my life my face probably looked like a cherry as I read the text bout 6 times making sure I wasn't crazy. "I did what now!?" I fumed as I screamed into a pillow Mikado gave me. Celty could almost visibly in my head sweatdropped at my reaction to the news. "And you well uh..." Shizuo said making my cherry face go pale as I shot up to look at him. "Don't tell me I took it further than that..." I pleaded. He held his hands up in a surrendering gesture and continued, "No nothing like that Hebine...You went on a rampage." He said quietly enough for just the four of us hear. My eyes widened, "WHAT!?" I shouted and I gave up and fell onto my back holding the pillow to my face.

Celty held up her phone once again showing me the newscast that according to them has been replaying for the last couple of hours.

"A Vampire in Ikebukuro?" The female reporter said. "Exactly 10 victims have been found around Ikebukuro with a pair of thin but very visible puncture wounds on the bodies of said victims." She held her hand up pressing to her ear. "I have just received word there are now 16 victims. All Male, All in their 20's, all have dark hair, and all left alive. That's it for today on-" I looked away and turned the news off bore finishing. "Shit!" I said as I rubbed my temples. "This is going to come back to bite me in the ass." I mumbled.

"Hebine...What did you do?"

* * *

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATION. FORGIVE THE RAT/SNAKE. **

**Anyways I honestly think that I'm doing a fairly good job with this but I can't help but feel that I still have something missing something. I feel like Hebine herself is missing a very important aspect in her character. (It makes me think she is a subconscious Mary Sue thing in my head) so I don't know. What do you all think cause I'm stomped. Anyways, again sorry for the late update, my computer kept deleting this chapter making start over like (17) times and I was ready to kill it. But still Review tell me what ya'll think. **

**Love, **

**NightmareHomunculus12AF **

**(AKA Rat)**


	8. Authour's NOTE

_**Sorry but until further notice I might not update this story**_

_**for a while. Writer's Block for this story really got to me.**_

_**I'm sorry to disappoint you.**_

_**Please forgive me but I will update as soon**_

_**as I can. I promise.**_


End file.
